Another Perfect Solider?
by Lee Assasian Yue
Summary: Three years after the Marie Maya wars and no one has seen Heero. His sister tells the story, and she has an unplained guest. What will they do? Will Heero hide forever? Ok this might be a really lame summary but I tryed! RXR please!!Thanx alot if you did!
1. Prolouge

Another Perfect Soilder Disclaimer: I do not own gundum wing but I own any other character besides gundum wings characters.   
Note: This is an updated thingy, I had some reveiw's telling me about spelling mistakes and stuff. Thanks alot for telling me!! I do that alot sometimes and never re-read it. Also thank to any future reveiwer that reminds me!!^_^ 

A candle without a flame, that's what father said I was. He also said to always act on your emotions. Even though people seem to be scared of me I always acted on my emotions. My parents died when I was 2 and my only real relative is my older brother. Where a year apart and some people think where twins. I lost contact with him when we decided to become gundum pilots. I was kept in training for another year and past around to each scientist during the war. I had a gundum made and always had it ready. I had already mastered zero by the time the Marie Maya wars started. As I sit on a bench in the L2 colony I wonder if I will see my brother again.   
I was hacking yesterday and found out that my brother had not kept in contact with any of the Gundum pilots so I had to be careful not to run into them. Yesterday I had seen the one they call Duo at a scrap yard, but left before he could see me. I still have my instincts as a solider even though the Marie Maya wars ended 3 years ago. They where all 17 then. I'm 19 right now. I am wearing tight jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that mimicked the look of my older brother except the color difference.   
I look around and spot someone vaguely familiar. It is one of the pilot's, I think his name is Trowa if my information does not trick me. I get up and walk away. Since it is not that crowded in the park I know he saw me. I look exactly like my brother except for the gender. I feel his eye's on me as I walk away, hands in my pockets, I wore I jacket over myself at least, it was getting cold, not that I cared. It just added to the appearance of myself to my brother. I turn a corner and jump into a tree, soon I see him turn around the corner and looks around, thankfully he turns the other way and walks on. Once he is out of sight I let go of the breath I seemed to hold. I dropped down the tree and walked towards my small apartment. It's right In the middle of town so it will be awhile.   
As I walk down the sidewalk, I take out a hat I kept and put it on shielding my eye's from other people's view. Soon someone bumps into me and I here them frantically apologizing. As I pick up the last of the figures things and hand them to them, I assume a boy by the voice. He looks up when I do and gasps.   
"Heero", he says. I stand up quickly and look at him a moment, he must think I'm my brother because my coat hides the fact that I'm a girl. I stare at him emotionally and then turn and walk away disappearing as good as I can into the crowd of people. I hear Heero's name called but I don't stop and walk into my apartment. It was Duo that saw me.   
"Damn", I mumble to myself as I hit the button for the 4th floor, "I should have been more careful", The slight ding noted that I was on the forth floor and I stepped out not bothering to help the person I had bumped into. I had more important things on my mind right now like what was I going to do? I could get a job but would have to be careful.   
I took out my keys and opened my door as I thought about all these things that happened so far. I hung up my coat after closing and locking the door behind me. It's weird that I have things hidden around the house such as knifes at least one in each room. I walked into the kitchen, poured myself a glass of water and went out onto the balcony. My apartment was either a sweet or all apartments were like this.   
When you walk in there's a kitchen and it rounds off to block itself in. Then there's a table with six spaces, two on each side and one on each end. Then next to it is a little space block of by couches then a big screen T.V., it's about 48 inches. on the other side is four doors, the one on the right goes to a room with two full size beds a dresser, night stands in-between and a huge closet with two doors.   
The next door goes into a little laundry room, and the one next to that one goes into a bathroom while the last went into the master bedroom with queen size bed and attached bathroom. I walked through the living space to the balcony doors. White silk curtains blowing from the slight breeze. I slid open the screen door and stepped out.   
I sat down on one of the white iron chairs as I looked out at the city. It was a really nice veiw when you saw the sunset. My balcony faced the ocean and when the sun set the glow seemed to light up the dull city and make it glow like gold. But like they say some things in life like gold can't always stay forever.   
I look out at the city watching the people go about their daily bisness as I think to myself. I'm going to have to stop running from the pilots sometime. Plus if news reporters even see me they think I'm my brother Heero. He must really hate his life with all those people. I wonder how he's doing any ways. I sigh to myself, maybe I should try to find him. I shook my head to relieve that thought from my head. Like father always said he's just like me, a candle with out a flame, and also like me, if we don't want to be found, we won't be found. He'll show himself in time.   
I hope. I take one last look at the city as I decide to go inside. I go into the living room after shutting the screen and glass door. I sit down on the couch and turn the T.V. on. A news channel turns on and I decide to watch. 

"Well the weather for tomorrow will be cloudy and cool and then on Wednesday its going to rain at 2 p.m. and last until 6. And in other news the pilot of Wing Zero was spotted today but it seemed like he didn't notice us and got away once again", there was then a video of me walking down the street and turning a corner. I sighed as they went on about stuff from the war. I turned off the T.V. and leaned back while closing my eye's. I go out for one day to see the outside and not stay cooped up and I already know that at least two pilots have seen me and now the others. Maybe even Heero if he'd seen the news report.   
"God, I might as well die then stay up cooped up in here", all of a sudden my ears picked up something and I whirled around and stared face to face with purrsian blue eye's. My eye's widened slightly then went to their normal size after a few seconds.   
"Heero", I said. He nodded and got up and walked until he reached the back of the couch.   
"I guess I'm loosing my touch", he said, his voice didn't have all that coldness that it used to.   
"I'm sorry for what happened, I got spotted and they thought it was me, I should have stayed home", he nodded and went around and sat on the other couch.   
"You don't need to say sorry", he sighed as I watched him, I knew that, he was going to ask me to do a favor, I knew him to good, what would you expect from his sis?   
"I need a place to stay", was all he said. I smirked slightly and nodded just barley, "sure you can stay here bro". He glared at me," sure, sure, I wont call you that", sending my own glare back. For a big brother he sure was picky. "Have you been here long?", he nodded.   
"I've been here for about 1 year", he said. I nodded. I took out the copy key I had on my ring of keys and tossed it to him, "if you have a car or bike I'll get you a space tomorrow", I said as I walked towards the door leading to my bedroom. "You probably already checked out the place but if you didn't your rooms there" I said pointing to the guest room and then pointed to mine", and this is my room, knock first, goodnight".   
I could tell he nodded to may command, "yeah, goodnight". I could hear his movement to his room as I closed the door behind me. Maybe I should find a job so he can think of a plan, I thought as I climbed into bed pulling the covers over me. I would talk to him about it in the morning. 

The next morning I woke up to no alarm. I looked at the clock and it said it was 7:30. I had slept 9 hours. More then I had in a long time. I got up and got dressed in my usual outfit and went into the living room/dining room and sat down at the table.   
"Why did you turn off my alarm?", I asked as a cup of coffee was placed in front of me and he sat down across from me.   
"You need more sleep" I grunted.   
"Yeah you probably got up the same time I usually do", he took a sip of coffee and nodded to my statement. "I was thinking I should probably get a job so we know what's going on", he looked at me as I said this.   
"Sure, why don't you work at the scrap yard or something? Or maybe the circus?", I looked at him for a second.   
"But that's where the gundum pilots work", I said getting up and rinsing and putting my coffee cup in the dishwasher.   
"My point exactly, then it would be easy for me to meet them", I rolled my eye's, one thing I usually didn't do.   
"Fine I'll go see if they hire at the circus", I said as I slipped on my sandals. "Are you going to go out or stay here?" , he looked out the balcony doors at the city.   
"I might go out today, but I'll be careful", he said as I turned to talk. I grabbed my key ring and made my way towards the door I opened it soundlessly and closed it the same.   
Then went downstairs towards the parking lot, stopping to get an extra space for my brother. I got on my motorcycle and put on my helmet. I also had a dirt bike but I decided not to wake everyone up. It was much louder than the motorcycle and I didn't think I'd like being yelled at, I wouldn't have cared that much but I didn't want to handle it today.   
As I stop outside I pull out my resimae(sp) as I decided not to take of my helmet. I walked up to the tent. I was very much like my brother when I wasn't at home or talking to him. I went in and walked up to the person that supposedly was the ring master. He wore a red tux over coat with black striped shirt and white pants underneath, he turned around as I neared him, I looked pretty mysterious or weird I guess with my silver helmet on. I handed him my resimae and he looked at it.   
"You want to join the circus huh?", I nodded quietly. Loins with the trainers passed by with the loins one of the loins looked at me and I looked right back at it. The trainer tried pulling it but it wouldn't budge. I just stared at it after putting my visor up. The male lion walked over dragging the trainer and came up to me. It stared into my eye's a moment then nuzzled my hand, I scratched behind its ears and it soon began to purr. I could see the manager looking over the paper and looking startled as I petted the fur of the lions mane.   
"What do you want to do?", he asked me. I used my monotone voice when I talked.   
"Anything, stunts and animals", he nodded to my suggestion.   
"You can do acts with animals and since Trowa our other animal 'expert' is a clown and such I give you the responsibility with the animals", he said then paused for a minute. "What's your name?"   
"Yuy, and just leave it at that", I had my jacket on and I wanted to see what the reaction would be of Catherine, the girl I see standing away by an opening. I take my hand away from the lion, much to its disappointment and took off my helmet hearing a gasp. I looked at Catherine emotionless and she ran off. Probably to tell Trowa I thought. The manager looked at me.   
"You start immediately and you have the camper in-between Trowa and Catherine, the girl you just saw", I nodded and leaned against the crate with my helmet under my arm as the lion was lead away. The manager talked to another worker there about my circus clothes and told him to put them in my trailer. I had told him I know my way around and he believed me. I walked to my trailer avoiding all the people coming to the circus, since I started right away I'd better get into my costume and call my brother. I walked into my trailer and saw the costume on my bed. from what I saw of catherine it was the same except black, feathers and all. Oh goody I thought to my self as I put it on folding my clothes up and putting them in the drawer. I pulled out my cell from my jeans pocket and dialed my number, after 1 ring it was picked up.   
"Hello?", said an monotone voice.   
"Heero? It's me I got the job. Just called to tell you"   
"Affirmative", I sighed, we weren't in the war anymore.   
"Bye", I said and hung up. I walked through the trailer and grabbed the keys I saw, put them on my key ring and walked out closing the door behind me. I walked over to the tent with the animals in it and went in. The lions came to the bars as I walked towards them. I petted them as I looked around the tent. Not knowing what to expect when the pilots find out what I'm hiding. 

_Well? Should I continue? Please RxR and tell me if I should continue and tell me what you think!!Please?? Thanks sooooo much if you did!!_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing but I own any other character besides Gundum Wings characters ... I wish I did own them though! :( All right! All right! I am writing! Thanx to Shade of Night for... encouraging me. ^ ^'. Also thanx to LorimLowe2! Great story so far! Heh … I am so loved. Hope you like! Archive: Fanfiction.net 

**NOTE TO ALL WHO READ THIS STORY:For all the people that like my work and everything I appreicate it and this is the thing...I somehow got back on here and I'm telling ya, I had to switch my pen name. It is now Lee Assasian Yuy...just switch the last letter**

  
Author: Lee Assasian Yue 

I stood on the high wire right now; I looked down below me into the millions of faces. They were all watching Catherine throwing knifes; at Trowa. I watched with slight interest as I adjust my top. I had managed to avoid Trowa till the show but in this act I was supposed to fall, and he was supposed to magically appear on the wire below; holding me up by an arm.   
Another thing I had managed to do was get my costume changed before the show. Black leotards with feathers on them do not suit me that much. I now wore black wide pants and flat black shoes; my bangs clipped back, away from my face. My shirt was made out of sliver silk material and was tight like a second skin.   
The crowd roared with applause as Catherine finished and I stood ready at the edge of the wire waiting as the manager introduced me. I forget what he called me, some nickname I am thinking. All of a sudden, the spotlight shined on me and I forced myself to smile slightly before I cart wheeled onto the wire. I glanced down slightly to see Trowa in a different suit climbing the opposite pole. I faced outwards from the wire and jumped backwards and grabbed the wire as I came down.   
My body turned and I let go, twisted around and then grabbed hold of the wire turning so I was actually doing sort of a handstand. Using my hands, I turned so I was parallel with the wire. Making my feet, go forwards my feet touched down in front of me and then pulled myself up. I looked down to see if Trowa was ready; he was.   
Wearing black pants and the same type of material for the shirt he waited towards the middle of the rope. I raised my hand and did a backward cartwheel, as I did the next one I positioned my self so I would fall. Making my hand angle outwards more my hand slipped and I spun once in the air before landing in Trowa's arms.   
The crowd had gasped when I fell and were now applauding. He sort of sat me up on one arm and threw me onto the wire next to him, where I landed perfectly. The crowd had finally settled down after a few minutes and were waiting as the manager announced the second act. Me and Trowa made are way across the wire and down the large poles. We got to the bottom and snuck into the back I took out my clips, letting my hair fall back across my eyes.   
Catherine came running up to us as I held my clips in my hands and pulled cuffs from my pocket slipping them on my wrists.   
"You guys were great! Were gonna have to do something like that next time!", Trowa mumbled something and I just nodded, sitting on an crate and pulling off the slip-on shoes. Cracking my neck I stood up again and made my way toward the trailers.   
"Wait!", I paused as I heard Catherine yell and run up to me. She kept her voice low, " If I'm bugging you don't have to say anything but are you related to Heero Yuy? My brother has probably been wondering ever since you got here this morning". I just looked at her and she sighed. "Alright. Will you at least come with Trowa and me for a while? It's around the trailers, we always hang out around a small fire". I just looked at Trowa who stood watching me, then back at her; she sighed again, and was about to speak, I interrupted.   
"Sure", I said simply my voice imitating my brothers. She beamed and I turned and went into my trailer changing into more comfortable clothes. I had brought in my bag from my motorcycle I had packed earlier and pulled on an forest green top and black shorts; an inch coming in-between my shorts and shirt. I sorted a few things out before walking outside, bringing a chair with me and setting it up. Catherine was running around in her trailer and Trowa was just finished changing and was coming out. The pit was already there and set up, so I standing up and knelt down next to it.   
Pulling out a stick from the bottom of the pile, and making sure it didn't make it fall down, put it in the middle and spin it with my hands fairly fast. When it smoked I bent down and blew, It started a small fire, and I got up returning to my seat.   
I saw that Trowa had already gotten his things and had watched me make the fire. We sat in silence until Catherine came out and set all the cooking things up; by then the fire was medium sized.   
I crossed my arms and looked into the fire as Catherine started talking about the preformances. Speaking about preformances she checked m wath, it was 1:36, mine, Catherine, and Trowa's preformance was at 6; it was part of the grand finally.   
"I don't know if we should do this", Catherine was saying, I looked at her as she continued. "I mean you just started today ... and I don't want to-", I had looked back into the fire by then.   
"It's fine Caherine", I said flatly.   
"Anyways", Catherine started, she turned to me, "what's your name anyways?" she asked.   
I looked at her a few seconds before answering,"Lee." I stated more than said. I had thought up this name right then. I didn't want them knowing my real first name. I don't think anyone knew my real name except my brother.   
"Yuy, right?", she asked. I just nodded instead of answering her again. I didn't say anything after that, until the show. 

"And now for the grand finaly! Will all our performers take their places?", I heard the manager say. I adjusted the strapps on my outfit, I had put it back on awhile ago.   
As I stepped out into the darkness to take my palce with the lions Trowa came up next to me with the other lion in the act. "Good luck", I heard him whisper to me. Walking into place I commanded the lion to sit and it did so.   
"Now. Let the show begin!", the manager yelled. The lights went out and the crowd hushed; everyone seemed to be holding their breath it was so quiet. I lightly clicked my tounge against the roof of my mouth, this was the signal, and both the lions roared; all the little kids yelled as a light fouced on me and Trowa dimly then started to increase. Trowa and I went to a stage in the middle and faced each other, he smiled slightly as we both did backflips landing next to the lions and then did an high back bend onto the lion; me and Trowa both gave the lions signals and both walked around the small circle stand/stage in the center. The adienuce clapped and then another lightly shown brightly on the stand where Catherine supposedly "magically" appeared.   
She whipped around and threw one at me I jumped and did the splits landing on the lions back on my hands. As the knife zoomed by towards the crowd an preformer stood up and caught it, an light also shown on him. At the exzact same time sparks flew from the dierection the flying knife went and originated on the outside of the circle.   
She then slowly turned towards Trowa, looking like an animal hunting it's prey. She suddenly whipped out two knifes and hurled them at him. He did a forward flip in the air and landed back on the lion as the sparks went off and the light on the catcher from Lee's knife died away.   
Catherine then faced me as I jumped off the lion at the right side, the lion going over to Trowa. She looked at me and then threw two daggers at me. I caught the first one with my left hand, reaching over to her other side and caught the second one inches from my face between my index and middle finger.   
The crowd gasped and I threw them both down, directed at targets that the crowd couldn't see. The places where they hit flew sparks, to the left and right of Catherine. then all at once all different lights came on pointed at all different actors.   
The rest dragged on and I soon became hot, and sweaty going through my routine. When everything was finished I was glad to have the spotlights off of me. But the manager soon came up to me and gave me more bad news as I wiped the back of my neck with an ice pack.   
"Be back in the main hall in 15 minutes for photographs and or pictures", I groaned inward to myself as because I knew the main hall into the tent would be filled with bodys and no AC.   
Walking back to my trailer I kept my Ice pack on and quickly dried myself off from sweat before dressing in an mirror image outfit, and not the sweat soaked out from before. My body probably wasn't used to moving like that under an blazing spotlight; I probably needed to work out more.   
I heard an knock at the door and took out the annoying clip; it was now offically off of my costume list. I held the ice pack in place as I went to the door; opening I found Trowa standing there in his costume.   
"It's time", he said softly. I pulled off my ice pack and took out my keys locking the door behind me; stepping into the blistering sun I knew I was going to faint within 10 minutes. I didn't say anything to Trowa though. Maybe I could escape before it happened. The thing was that when I over heated I got really sick, maybe I could then stop it before it got worse ... I doubt it.   
Walking in the back way to the main hall I nearly gaged. It was at least 10 degrees hotter in hear than it was outside. Sitting down at a table me and Trowa waited a few minutes before people started filtering in. Ton's came in their dierection. 

Fifteen minutes had gone by and I was feeling worse by the second, I sat down and a little girl and boy, probably twins, came up to me and gave me a picture. It was of me and Trowa, it had two lions; and in the crowd were two little figures with arrows pointed to them.   
"Thanks", I rasped, my throat dry. Both the little girl and boy beamed, I took my picture with them and another with Trowa. As we were starting to walk outside; everything drew drastically hotter.   
"Tro .. w .. a-" I managed to say as everything around me black out; Trowa must have caught me because I vaugely remeber not hitting the ground. 

~*~*~*~ 

YAY! I finally finished this chapter! ^.^ I'm so proud of my self. I have a habit to be lazy. =_ ) Well ... RXR and Ja ne for now!


End file.
